rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Fury Blades
Artifact 4 The Burning Fury Blades are a very unique weapon, forged by an Immaculate Master of Fire Dragon Style in recent memory. What is most spectacular about them is the material they are made of - Oricalcum with runes of Red Jade. This almost-heretical use of the demon-gold did not fail to raise eyebrows, but the Immaculate Master's strength of devotion to the Philosophy was entirely beyond reproach, and his use of Oricalcum was permitted. A pair of Short Daiklaives each with a single setting for a hearthstone socket in the base of the blade (itself a highly irregular feature,) one blade has the runic symbols for "Fire" (all five of them, denoting the varying levels of intensity from "the light of a candle" to "inferno"), while the other has the symbol for "staff" and "blade" repeated down it's length twice. When the blade which has the symbols for "fire" is charged reflexively with two motes of essence, for the duration of the scene the blade itself becomes like unto a solid manifestation of flame, shimmering and roaring, with the runes themselves pulsing in a noticeably different color. In this state, the blade can ignite any loose material which is remotely flammable with but a touch; however, it's most significant feature is that it melts straight through armor to deliver wounds to the targets within. Effectively, this blade has gained the Piercing tag. Significant wounds it makes (sufficient to push a character below their incapacitated health levels) can instead permanently sever a limb (even that of an Exalt) and leave them at Incapacitated instead. If the wielder eschews wielding both blades (and instead wields this one blade with both hands) the weapon gains an effective Overwhelming attribute equal to one and one half (round up) his Essence score. :This is nice, but it isn't too nice. Remember, it cuts his effective Rate in half; and thus, halves his potential Essence Ping. This effectively raises his essence ping to 75% of what it would be while dual-wielding. However, the weapons were made to work together, first and foremost. By holding both blades apart, their hilts level with one another about the width of the wielder's hips or shoulders, the pommels shoot together and affix to one another, creating a weapon with the total length of a staff, but with the ends made of blades instead of blunted staves. This weapon is effectively a Daikalbar, and if "Fire" was already ignited (or if the ignition cost is paid while the weapon is conjoined) both ends become inferno-fueled blades, gaining the Piercing quality and Overwhelming quality. This form of the Burning Fury Blades is explicitly permitted to function as a Form/Signature Weapon for Fire Dragon Style, retaining the furious inferno qualities of the Style. In all cases, the Burning Fury Blades are considered to be Oricalcum weapons; the red jade is flame-invoking stylistic trim, no more. Fury Blade **Artifact and attunement cost covers both physical blades; no offhand penalty to wield set paired. Burning Fury Blade **Overwhelming tag only when the Burning Fury Blade is wielded alone, without it's un-ignited twin. The Overwhelming number is equal to one and a half times the user's permanent Essence score, rounded up. Joined Burning Fury Blades **The Overwhelming number is equal to one and a half times the user's permanent Essence score, rounded up. The Joined Burning Fury Blades are explicitly allowed to behave as signature/form weapons for Fire Dragon Style (or any other Martial Art style) as though they were still Short Daiklaives. Category:En